militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Battle of Vertières
France |combatant2 = Haitian Rebels |commander1 = Donatien de Rochambeau |commander2 = Jean-Jacques Dessalines François Capois |strength1 = 2000 men |strength2 = 27 000 menJacques de Cauna, Haïti, l'éternelle révolution: histoire de sa décolonisation (1789-1804), p.177. |casualties1 = 1200 dead and wounded |casualties2 = 1200 dead 2000 wounded }} The Battle of Vertières (in Haitian Creole Batay Vètyè), the last major battle of the Second War of Haitian Independence, the final part of the Haitian Revolution under François Capois. It was fought between Haitian rebels and French expeditionary forces on 18 November 1803 at Vertières. Vertières is situated in Nord, Haiti. By the end of October 1803, Haitian rebels had already taken over all the territory from France. The only places left to France were Mole St. Nicolas, held by Noailles, and Cap-Français, where, with 5000 troops, Rochambeau was at bay. With 16,000 men in four columns. Defeat of the French Army by the Haitian Rebels After the deportation of Toussaint Louverture in 1802, one of Toussaint's principal lieutenants, Jean Jacques Dessalines, continued the fight for liberty because he remembered the declaration of Toussaint Louverture: “In overthrowing me, you have done no more than cut down the trunk of the tree of black liberty in St .Domingue. It will spring back from the roots, for they are numerous and deep.” Dessalines defeated the French army numerous times before Vertières. During the night of 17–18 November 1803, the Haitians positioned their few guns to blast Fort Bréda, located on the habitation where Toussaint Louverture had worked as a coachman under François Capois. As the French trumpets sounded the alarm, Clervaux, a Haitian rebel, fired the first shot. Capoix, mounted on a great horse, led his demibrigade forward despite storms of bullets from the forts on his left. The approach to Charrier ran up a long ravine under the guns of Vertières. French fire killed a number of soldiers in the Haitian column, but the soldiers closed ranks and clambered past their dead, singing. Capoix’s horse was shot, faltered and fell, tossing Capoix off his saddle. Capoix picked himself up, drew his sword; brandished it over his head and ran onward shouting: "Forward! Forward!" Rochambeau was watching from the rampart of Vertières. As Capoix charged forth, the French drums rolled a sudden cease-fire. Suddenly, the battle stood still. A French staff officer mounted his horse and rode toward the intrepid Capoix-la-Mort (Capoix-the Death). With a great voice he shouted: "General Rochambeau sends compliments to the general who has just covered himself with such glory!" Then he saluted the Haitian warriors, returned to his position, and the fight resumed. General Dessalines sent his reserves under Gabart, the youngest of the general and Jean-Philippe Daut, Rochambeau’s guard of grenadiers formed for a final charge. But Gabart, Capoix, and Clervaux, the last fighting with a French musket in hand and one epaulette shot away, repulsed the desperate counterattack. A sudden downpour with thunder and lightning submerged the battlefield. Under cover of the storm, Rochambeau pulled back from Vertières, knowing he was defeated and that Saint-Domingue was lost to France. Results of the Battle By the next morning, the general Rochambeau sent Duveyrier, to negotiate with Dessalines. At the end of the day, the terms of submission were settled. Rochambeau got ten days to embark the remainder of his army and leave Saint-Domingue. The wounded French soldiers were left behind under key until well enough for return to France, but they were drowned a few days later.Jeremy D. Popkin (2012). A Concise History of the Haitian Revolution. Chicester, West Sussex: Wiley-Blackwell. ISBN 978-1-4051-9820-2. Page 137. This battle occurred less than two months before Dessalines' proclamation of the independent Republic of Haiti on 1 January 1804 and delivered the final blow to the French attempt to stop the Haitian Revolution and re-institute slavery, as had been the case in its other Caribbean possessions. The Battle of Vertières marked the first time in the history of mankind that a slave army led a successful revolution for their freedom. November 18 has been widely celebrated since then as a Day of Army and Victory in Haiti. References External links * A Great moment in Haitian History: http://www.ahadonline.org/eLibrary/creoleconnection/Number16/greatmoment.htm * The Louverture Project: The Battle of Vertières * The Louverture Project: French Capitulation in Saint-Domingue Category:Conflicts in 1803 Vertieres 1803 Vertieres 1803 Category:Haitian Revolution Category:1803 in France Category:1803 in North America